


Hannibal Lecter's DARKWEB Secret

by clew37



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clew37/pseuds/clew37
Summary: What does Hannibal fantasize guiltily about?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [International Fanworks Day 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=International+Fanworks+Day+2017).



HANNIBAL LECTERS DARKWEB SECRET

Smiling broadly and settling back upon his leather sofa, Hannibal swirls Chateau D'Yquem '63, eyes narrowing to the newly stoked flames shining through the thin Italian crystal holding it. Sighing appreciatively after a gentle swallow, he replaces the glass to the coffee table and slowly begins removing his suit jacket. Rising, a graceful light prowls over his broad shoulders, as he slips the black silk slowly down and off. A small twitch touches the corners of his lips as he brushes non-existent fluff from the lapels before sliding it over the chairback in the dining room. Armani must be treated delicately...  
Returning to his darkened center, Hannibal crosses over and slyly opens his laptop. He had already made sure the crimson drapery is closed to prying eyes, and all the doors are locked. Even his phone is set to vibrate. There would be no hunting tonight...tonight, was his alone...with Him...  
Breath quickening, he launches onto the forbidden website, reminding himself to erase the history cache before Will might ever make use of it. He would never be able to explain the furtive NEED...a need he has to satisfy far away he from judging eyes. A need that grows stronger as the year moves on. A guilty pleasure he could never hope to explain...a killing might just be necessary in that instance.  
With the screen brightening, jazz like molten gold pours from the speakers. Panting quietly, Hannibal breathes. "Yessss....just like that...I so loooove the way you move, the way you smile...that mad look you get in your eyes just before...just before...O Dieve!!!  
Wiping a suddenly dampened lip, he presses himself deeper into the couch, feeling the shudders running up and down his spine as he reaches blindly for another taste of champagne. That voice drives him wild, the charming accent, like laughter in rain, the easy smile, the stalking form of,  
Him...  
Will would never, could never accept this. Not without judgement, not without his southern upright morality being offended. Not in this...  
He gets all his best fashion ideas from Him...he gets all of his best smirks from Him...he might literally sell his soul for just one more look at  
"Lucifer", in Armani...How he loves him even without his wings...what an hellishly angelic taste treat....sigh....months now until next season...deeper sigh...  
"Guess I'll go eat Will instead..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please...they make me purrrrrr.....


End file.
